


Dirt Bag

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert recovers from his gunshot wound he realizes that his relationships with both Chrissie and Aaron are over. He starts to sleep around causing concern to his relatives and Aaron, who isn't quite sure how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem

‘So major goss….’

‘Alright, spill then’

Leyla had rushed into the Woolpack to share her news with Vanessa.

‘Guess who swaggered downstairs with Carly at the crack of dawn this morning…’

‘Well with Carly it could have been almost anyone.’ Rhona noted dryly.

‘That’s a bit unfair isn’t it…’

‘Anyway get on with it, Leyla.’

‘Wait for it…only Robert flaming Sugden!’

‘You what? Wasn’t he supposed to be gay now? I thought he had that affair with Aaron and that’s why he split up with his wife.’ Vanessa asked.

‘Yeah. Well.’ Leyla went on. ‘Not according to Carly. ‘

‘Definitely _not_ gay, was I think the way she put it.’ She continued. 'Although she did mention they included a short go of anal…’ She coughed and let her sentence trail off as she noted Rhona’s rather shocked expression. ‘Anyway, reportedly, they were at it all night. She was like the cat who had the cream. Uggh, sorry about that, maybe not the best expression…’ She grimaced.

‘So are they an item then or what?’ Rhona asked

‘No idea.’

‘He’s certainly got a lovely smile.’

‘Yeah. But if the rumours are true he’s dead dodgy.’ Rhona cautioned. ‘Let’s face it, it’s not long ago somebody wanted him dead. And poor Aaron was in prison for that short time.’

Aaron stepped up to the bar and raised his eyebrows as they all suddenly fell quiet.

‘You don’t have to stop for me you know. What’s all the whispering about anyway?’

‘Yeah well sorry Aaron , we were just talking about Robert.’

‘And that would bother me cos…?’

Just then, Carly walked in looking surprisingly subdued.

‘Hey, thought you’d have a sparkle in your eye after last night. A whole night of it we were hearing.’

‘No, I just got the brush off. Can’t believe it. I got the ‘it was fun but I’m not looking for a relationship at the moment’ conversation, and on the phone too. He didn’t even bother to speak to me face to face. I feel like a total slapper. I don’t like one night stands.’

Aaron, waiting for a beer, looked slightly confused.

‘Sorry, I know it’s none of my business, but … are you talking about Robert?’

Aaron walked through to the back, without waiting for his beer. He felt confused, but wasn’t sure why. It was just so strange hearing about Robert with someone else. He closed his eyes. He just…didn’t want to think about it, really.

 

One week later Aaron joined Victoria and Adam for a drink.

‘Anyway, shut up about it now.’ Vic said nudging Adam as Aaron sat down.

Aaron rolled his eyes. ‘What are you hiding from me now? Something about Robert, no doubt.’

Since Robert had been staying at Victoria’s following his convalescence they’d had quite a few of these conversations. It made everything slightly awkward.

‘He’s just, I don’t know, reverted to his teenage years or something. It’s like when he was 18 again, instead of nearly 30.’

‘How’s that then?’

‘Well, going with lots of women.’

Aaron swallowed. It hadn’t been what he was expecting to hear.

‘Mate,’ Adam went on. ‘It’s actually really inappropriate. I mean me and Vic are married and then there’s Andy. And Robert’s bringing these lasses home, and he’s making quite a racket at times to be honest.’

Aaron blushed, remembering how vocal Robert could get.

‘Also.’ Victoria went on ‘I have a suspicion that all this is just over compensating. I mean, I don’t need to tell you, he’s so much in denial about being gay. It’s almost like he’s trying to prove a point.’

‘Well, no offence to you Aaron, but it certainly doesn’t sound like he’s gay.’

‘Alright, can we talk about something else, or shall I just go and sit somewhere else!’ Aaron protested. ‘I don’t need to have this conversation.’

On the Saturday, Robert actually came in the pub for the first time in a while. Dressed in a blue shirt and black leather jacket and with a recent haircut, he looked groomed and more confident than Aaron had seen him following the shooting, even if he was still on the skinny side.

They acknowledged each other with a nod, while Robert ordered a pint from Diane, and then as he turned to sit at a table, Aaron noticed a mark on the side of his neck, just below the collar of his jacket and what looked like another travelling under his shirt just below his collar bone. Aaron blinked, processing what he saw. In spite of what he’d heard, he had a feeling that these marks didn’t come from a girl.

Whereever they came from, he didn’t really want to think about it. He could feel his hands go clammy and he closed his eyes. Why should he care? Rather than walk away which all his instincts were telling him to do. He went and sat down at Robert’s table.

Robert’s eyes flickered and he looked away as he took a sip of beer.

‘What do you want, Aaron?’

‘Just wondered how you were doing. You look well, better I mean, recovered.’

Robert nodded in agreement and took another swig of his beer bottle, keeping his eyes ranging across the room.

‘You uh, meeting someone?’

‘No, why?’

‘Just something Vic said.’

‘What did she say?’

‘She was just a bit, concerned. I think she thought you were' … he tilted his head.. 'going at it if you get my drift, a bit too hard.’

‘And what’s she talking to you for? I…I don’t get it? As if it’s any of your business. I’m single. I can enjoy it, can’t I?’

‘And that’s what you’re doing is it?’

‘Please, save me the lecture Aaron. It’s not as if you care what I do.’

 

By the end of the evening, a very drunk Robert was in the corner of the pub, snogging with Tracey.

Even Diane was appalled. ‘She’s even been with his brother, this one. What’s he up to?’

‘He’s turned into a right dirt bag.’ Victoria muttered.

’I’m going to take him back to my place.’ Tracey grinned.

Aaron wanted to slap her. But more than that he wanted to slap Robert.

‘What?’ Robert asked drunkenly walking past on his way out, looking at Aaron. ‘What?’

‘You, mate, have lost the plot.’

‘You jealous, then?’

‘Jealous? You've got to be joking, nobody’s going to want you mate, not if you’re this easy.’

Robert laughed, and then promptly threw up. Tracey backed away horrified.

‘I’m… I'm sorry.’ Robert said to Aaron. ‘You're right, I don’t know what I’m doing.’

‘It’s alright, mate.’ Aaron said supporting Robert by holding him under his shoulder. ‘I’ll take you home to Vic’s.’

tbc


	2. The Intervention

Aaron took Robert’s key from him and unlocked the door to Victoria’s house.  Once inside, Robert sank onto the sofa and put his face in his hands.

Aaron sat down next to him.

‘Just… take it a bit slow, mate, with all these birds.’

‘Yeah? And who are you, now? Me Dad?’

Robert lowered his hands and looked at Aaron. His glance flickered for one moment to his mouth before returning to meet his eyes.

Aaron swallowed and stood up  ‘I’ll make you a coffee, shall I?’.

When he came back into the living room, Robert had taken off his jacket and had unbuttoned most of his shirt. He was on the final bottom button.

‘WH…what you doing?’

Robert looked round at him and huffed.

‘Not for you. I know you don’t want it.’ He stood up, swaying slightly, his shirt falling open. ‘I’m going to bed, aren’t I ? ’

Aaron could see the love bite he’d noticed earlier, now a clear mark on the white flesh on the right hand of his chest.

But what made Aaron catch his breath was the surgical scar on the left side of his body; a precise red raised curved line of collagen running from under Robert’s nipple disappearing under his open shirt as it continued towards his back so that Aaron couldn’t see where it ended.

Aaron put the coffee down on the table.

‘OK. Gotta go mate.’ He said quietly and walked out of the front door without turning round. On the street he lifted his hands against his head and blew through his lips to steady his breathing. He had an image in his mind of walking back into the house, holding Robert and tracing the scar with his fingers, with his mouth.

 It was like he needed to own this new flawed body just to keep Robert safe in his orbit. But he couldn’t do that. So he walked back to the pub instead.

Robert’s behavoir didn’t change.

He took to sitting at the bar at the Woolpack and making flirty remarks at girls who came to buy a round of drinks. He would use his boyish smile and before you knew it he would be leaving the pub together with the new conquest of the day.

Aaron watched quietly. He caught himself trying to look objectively at these girls that Robert was picking up and trying to work out what it was about them that was working for Robert. The problem was he would generally end up looking at Robert, at his mouth and throat, at his shoulder and chest, at his hands, at his hips. His breath would catch and he would walk away angry at himself.

One evening, someone complained to Chas about a couple seemingly doing it in the ladies lav.

‘This is not that sort of pub!’ She bawled Robert out as he came out buckling up the belt on his trousers.

Robert raised his eyebrows, catching Aaron’s eye.

‘What are you smirking at me for?’ Aaron asked.’It’s pretty disgusting, the way you’re carrying on.’

‘Is that right? Well I don’t remember you complaining a few months ago.’

‘Get out of my sight.’ Aaron hissed back and Robert backed away hands in the air.

‘Just saying.’

One night he shocked them all by turning up on a date with Priya, who had recently split with Rakesh following all his problems and lies with Kirin.

‘Now, she is a nice respectable girl.’ Diane said.

‘With a baby from David.’ Victoria added.

‘But she’d be a nice girl for Robert to actually have a proper steady relationship with.’ Diane continued.

Aaron was sat at the bar listening.

‘So why do you say that?’ he asked.

‘Well, they’ve got a lot in common. She’s got a good business brain, running a business practically on her own at the moment and she’s smart and quite sophisticated like our Robert.’

Aaron snorted. ‘They have nothing in common.’ He downed his pint. From the corner of his eye he saw Robert lean forward as, placing his thumb on Priya’s chin, he kissed her gently on the lips. ‘I can’t stay here to watch this train wreck.’ Aaron said and walked out.

 In the morning Chas told him what he’d missed. ‘You should’ve stayed last night, love. You should have seen the slap that Priya gave to Robert. God knows what he’d suggested to her. Anyway the whole pub enjoyed it.’ Aaron nodded and finished his breakfast. ‘I’m really not interested, Mum.’ He said, picking up his keys, but at the same time he allowed himself a small smile as he left for the scrapyard.

Victoria spoke with Diane in the kitchen at the Woolpack.

‘I am actually worried about him. At some stage he’s going to hate himself. Can we all talk to him? As a family?’

And so they planned an intervention.

Diane made a cottage pie.

 ‘So what’s this in aid of?’ Robert asked, fork in hand.

‘To be honest, we’re all a bit worried about you Robert, pet.’ Diane started tentatively.

He looked round the table.

‘Uh, Why? Is there something I don’t know?’

‘Victoria is concerned that you seem to be sleeping with too many girls.’ She went on. ‘So she wants us all to have a talk. It’s not like your Dad is here to do this.’

‘Well this is embarrassing.’

Vic spoke up. ‘Robert, I can understand if you start seeing people, but this, it’s just too much.’

Andy joined in.

‘Listen Robert, I know what it’s like. I’ve been in a similar place myself, bro. But it’s time to give it a break.’

Robert laughed. ‘It’s just…sex. Sorry to be blunt, Diane. But, I am single now, you may have noticed.’

‘But it’s not, is it.’ Vic broke in. ‘ You’re actually trying to prove something aren’t you, but you don’t have to prove anything to us, you know that, don’t you Robert.’

‘Not this again.’

‘But, Robert if, if you are gay, it doesn’t change who you are or how we feel about you.’ Diane spoke.

‘I’m not gay.’ Robert said. ‘How many women do I have to sleep with for you all to notice that I’m not actually gay.’

‘So that _is_ why you’re sleeping with them.’

Robert scraped back his chair and stood up.

‘Stop having casual relationships with women.’ Vic called after him as he strode out the door, only to bump into Aaron on the way out colliding with his shoulder.

Aaron immediately put up two hands and held Robert’s arms.

‘Sorry. Are you alright?’ He asked with concern.

‘I’m not fucking fragile. You won’t break me.’ Robert answered and shaking off Aaron’s grip he continued out the door.

 

Victoria planned that they all have a night out together in Leeds.

‘If Robert comes out with us…’ she said to Adam and Andy, ‘he’ll just remember what a normal night out is like and break this cycle of behavoir.’

‘Robert doesn’t do normal.’ Aaron shook his head cynically.

‘Don’t be like that.’ Victoria countered.

Turned out Aaron was right. They went out but Robert didn’t show up. In the event it was a good evening and when they got back Adam invited Aaron to join them at home for another beer. Victoria turned the key in the door. ‘Lights on so he must be home.’ She said as they followed her in and then they froze.

Robert was on the sofa, with his top off, and with him was a nice looking lad, also with his top off and in the process of hastily pulling on and fastening his jeans.

‘What the hell, Rob?’ Adam interjected.

‘Well you told me to stop having casual relationships with women.’ Robert replied.

Aaron walked back out of the house.


	3. Coming Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It became obvious that this was going to be too long so ended up adding another chapter..sorry about that:)

‘I’m not gay.’ Robert protested to Victoria.

When Robert hadn’t got up in the morning on the following day, Victoria had felt concerned. Adam had gone shopping to Leeds with his Mum. Victoria had been going to accompany them, but she begged off with a headache.

‘You’re such a flake, Vic.’ Adam complained

 But Victoria was on a mission to sort her brother out. She waited and waited. Finally around two o clock she knocked on Robert’s door.

‘So I’ve brought you a cup of tea. Can I come in?’

Robert sat up, running his hand through his hair as she came in the room. He took the tea from her, and she sat down on the bed.

‘You OK? You feeling ill? Or… what?’

‘Well, apart from another hangover, and outing myself. What do you think?’

‘So, if you hadn’t wanted to be caught out, why did you bring a bloke here to begin with? You could have just gone somewhere else with him.’

‘You told me you were clubbing.’ Robert complained.  ‘Who comes home from clubbing before midnight? Of course I had no intention of him being here when you got home.’

‘Well we did get home, and he was here. So now it’s time for some straight talking, if you’ll pardon the expression. What I want to say is this. You like men, Robert, sexually. You can’t deny that anymore. If you’re gay, then you’re gay, so maybe it’s just time to own it.’

Robert rolled his eyes.

‘I’m not gay...’

‘Honestly, Robert, I think we’re going round in circles here. What you were doing last night… that’s usually a good indication…’

Robert took his younger sister’s hands in both of his. He looked directly at her and she looked back intently, waiting.

‘Listen, I’m not gay … least not like Aaron, or Finn.’

 He paused then went on. ‘I like women, I’m not just pretending like you all seem to think. My relationship with Chrissie, Katie, the others, they were genuine, at some point at least. But, yes, you’re right I like men, too. After I left Emmerdale, I …well let’s just say…I found out more about myself. I don’t want to label who I am, but if it makes you happy, you are right… I’m not just straight.’

Vic looked at him and squeezed his hand, aware of the magnitude of what Robert was saying to her.

‘But I still don’t want people to know.’ He went on.

‘Why?’

‘Because it’s none of their business.’

‘Why would you care?’

‘I don’t know. I can’t explain.’

'It won't make you weak you know. Look at Aaron, he's not weak.'

'Yeah. But he's not exactly a ray of sunshine either. Anyway, I don't want to talk about Aaron. That's in the past now.'

 

At tea time, they sat around the kitchen table. Andy asked Robert, ‘So are you going to see that poor lad again then? I think we frightened the life out of him last night.’

Robert choked on his chilli con carne, then raised his head and winked back at Andy.

‘No, don’t think so. I think now he’s met the relatives he’d make any excuse to keep away.’

Victoria beamed at them both.

‘Shall we go to the pub, then?’ She suggested.

 

When they arrived at the Woolpack, Aaron was sat at the bar. When Victoria went up to buy a round of drinks, he spoke to her.

‘So, did Robert say something after last night?’

‘Why you asking? Like what?’

‘I don’t know.’ Aaron went on. ‘Just wondering, ‘I mean he’s been all heterosexual and that the past few weeks, and then suddenly he gets caught with a bloke. Maybe he just… said something.’

‘Does it matter to you?’ Victoria looked at Aaron with interest. ‘Cos I’d got the impression that you weren’t interested in anything to do with Robert.’

‘Yeah. Well, you’re right, there.’  He backtracked. He glanced over to where Robert was sitting with Andy and then Robert looked up and their eyes met for a second before he looked away.

‘What were you talking about with Aaron? ‘Robert asked when Victoria brought the drinks across.

‘I think he wanted to know if you’d… you know… come out officially after yesterday. But I didn’t say anything, don’t worry.’

Robert looked thoughtful. ‘Is that right?’

 

As the evening drew on, the pub became more and more crowded. Aaron joined Adam, Victoria and Andy and they started a game of darts.

‘Where’s Robert gone?’ he asked.

‘I actually don’t know, he disappeared about an hour ago.’  Vic answered, also concerned about where her brother could be.

They were in the middle of the darts game when Robert entered the pub again.  He wasn’t alone. Following him in was a tall blonde lad with sultry eyes. After Robert bought drinks they sat down apart from the others. They sat close, so close that their thighs touched. The lad had quite an intense expression as he smiled and talked with Robert. He placed a hand on Robert’s thigh and after a while Robert put his arm around the lad’s shoulder. Aaron noticed and felt suddenly agitated, his enjoyment of the evening beginning to ebb away.

And then it happened, Robert kissed the stranger. A lengthy open mouthed kiss. A public kiss with one intention.

Some of the other customers in the pub noticed, too. Some of them started to whisper while others fell quiet. Robert looked up and then looked around at people’s faces.

‘Enjoying the show?’  he asked.

 Kerry spoke up,

‘We’re just glad for you, Robert. Seriously man.’

Andy looked out for his brother. ‘Umm, why don’t you both join us for a game of darts?’

Victoria smiled too. ‘Yeah. Come on Rob.’

‘Not now, Vic.’ Robert answered. He turned to the blonde lad. ‘Time to go.’ And they left the pub together, Robert putting a hand around the boy’s waist as they left.

Aaron went into the back of the pub. He couldn’t believe what Robert had just done and what that meant. Was Robert was finally OK being out after all this time? It didn’t seem possible. But why did he still feel so upset? It was no different seeing Robert with a boy from seeing him with a girl, so why did he feel worse about it? Only Robert could make him feel this uncomfortable. He decided he needed to do something to help himself move on.

The next day, Robert sat in the café, in front of him on the table was his Americano. Bob appeared. ‘Can I get you anything more?’ ‘Like what?’ Robert asked ‘Give me an example.’ Bob sat down next to Robert. ‘White chocolate, hazelnut, peppermint spice, they are all possible flavours for your Americano, you know. It doesn’t only have to be vanilla.’ Robert turned to Bob. ‘Where’s Brenda? He asked. ‘She’s away.’  Bob placed his hand on Robert’s thigh. ‘So what’s your flavour?’

Robert laughed. ‘Frankly, Bob, seems like these days anything goes for me. I want something, but I haven’t found it yet.’

Victoria was behind the bar at the Woolpack talking to Diane.

‘So nothing’s changed really, except that instead of women he’s playing fast and furious with a load of random guys. I don’t know,’ she went on.’ I sort of thought once he’d come out, he’d settle down a bit. But there’s obviously more to this than coming to terms with being bisexual. There’s something making him over compensate.’

‘Perhaps it’s having a near death experience. It can do that sort of thing.’  Diane pointed out. ‘But what do we do? That’s the point? Talking doesn’t seem to help.’

‘Perhaps we need to help set him up in a proper relationship.’ Victoria suggested

‘But with who? Who would he get on with, and like enough?’

 

‘Finn.’  Victoria asked. ‘Do you like my brother?’

Finn blushed a bright shade of red and looked away.

‘I mean do you fancy him? You can be honest with me, just because I’m his sister I won’t be offended.’

‘Um, Vic, have you actually seen your brother? He is pretty much a 10, dear.’

‘So would you go out with him, I mean on a date? I mean now he’s sort of out and that?’

Finn blushed some more. ‘He wouldn’t look at me, I shouldn’t think.’

‘Well no offence dear, but at the moment he’s just about looking at anything. He’s a right dirt bag. ‘

‘I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not.’

 

So that evening when Victoria bought Robert into the pub, Finn was sitting at a table, wearing a nice shirt and smelling rather strongly of eau de cologne. Vic steered Robert to sit down at the same table.

‘First rounds on me.’ She said and left them as she went to the bar.


	4. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening at the Woolpack.

Robert turned his attention to Finn.

‘How you doing, mate?’ he asked in a friendly manner. ‘It must have been hard for you getting used to losing Auntie Val, I know you two were close. Haven’t really spoken to you properly since then with everything else going on.’

‘Yeah. Thanks. It wasn’t easy…‘ Finn answered ‘…and it must have been hard for you too, getting shot and that and knowing everyone wanted you dead. Well…Not everyone, obviously, but, quite a lot of people, or really… I suppose just one person. I’m not doing very well with this conversation here am I?’

‘You’re alright mate.’  Robert laughed trying to rescue his sister’s friend. ‘Anyway I’m well recovered now, as you can see.’

Finn blushed as Robert indicated his torso. He was wearing a grey sweater and his black leather jacket, with his blonde hair just growing out of a short cut, he looked very attractive and Finn found it hard to look directly at him without coloring up.

 ‘Yes. You look…um…great, good, better.’

Finn tried to lower his voice an octave as he decided to steer the conversation to safer territory. ‘So let’s talk anime? Which did you enjoy more between Death Note or Code Geass? ’

‘Yeah, definitely Death Note, but Code Geass had an amazing ending.’

Victoria arrived with the drinks. ‘What are you two nerds on about, now? This is going to be a fun evening I can tell. Anyway I bought us all some shots, as well, to get us in the mood.’

Robert looked up at her momentarily with a flash of suspicion, but still knocked back the drink and it wasn’t long before he and Finn were enjoying chatting and getting on well enough so that when Adam arrived, Victoria left them to it and joined her husband at the bar. The pub was beginning to get quite crowded.

Aaron also turned up. He had been to the barbers and with a trim beard and haircut, and wearing tight jeans, with a tight fitting T-shirt and black hoodie open to the waist, he was looking good.

Even Adam commented, ‘Mate, someone looks like they are on the pull! ‘

‘Yeah. Well. No need to get jealous, mate. You can only flaunt it if you’ve got it. I'm expecting someone actually.’ Aaron blushed and winked. Then, out of the corner of his eye he was startled to notice Robert sitting with Finn. 

He turned to Victoria, taking a sip from his pint. ‘What’s going on over there?’ He asked.

‘Ah!’ She answered. ‘Big secret. I’m trying to settle Robert down with someone a bit more steady and suitable.’

‘But, Finn?’ Aaron asked incredulously.

‘And what’s wrong with Finn?’

‘Well, nothing, he’s just not Robert’s type.’

‘Listen, just cos Finn doesn’t do it for you…’

‘He won’t do it for Robert, I can tell you that now.’ Aaron winked at Victoria. ’Listen to the voice of experience.’

‘Eugh!’ She responded.

And then suddenly his stomach lurched as he saw Robert put an arm over Finn’s shoulder.

Victoria gloated. ‘So voice of experience. We’ll see about that, won’t we?’

Aaron bit his lip and then looked at his watch and looked at the door.

 

Finn turned to Robert. ‘Let me buy you another drink my weeb friend.’

 He came up to the bar to get another drink for him and Robert.

Aaron listened as he spoke to Victoria.

‘Um, he’s flirting with me.’ Finn said.

‘So we noticed. How are you doing?’ Victoria asked.

Finn fanned himself. ‘Fine, I think. He’s just very um physical, lots of … touching.’ Turning he saw Aaron raising his eyebrows behind him. ‘Is that right, Finn, eh?’ He laughed, taking a sip of his drink as Finn blushed.

 

Finn took the drinks back to the table. Aaron noticed Robert had slipped his arm behind Finn again and then pulled off his glasses with his other hand, looking at his eyes. Finn was looking down and laughing and then Robert placed his fingers on Finn’s chin gently tilting his head back up.

And at that moment, Flynn finally arrived. Aaron stepped up and greeted him noisily.

‘Hey! Where’ve you been, my man? You’re late.’

They hugged and Aaron steered him to the bar with a hand momentarily on his waist. Aaron glanced across at Robert and smiled to himself when he saw Robert’s eyes rapidly scanning Flynn up and down.

They stood by the bar and Aaron bought Flynn a drink. He introduced him to Adam.

‘Hey, Adam, you remember Flynn don’t you?’

‘Jeez, yes, mate, excellent pool player if I remember. How you doing mate? Long time, no see!’

And then Robert was at the bar buying a drink, the first time that evening. He put a hand on Vic’s shoulder. Adam turned and said to Flynn.

‘And this is my wife, Victoria …and look who's here too, my brother–in-law…Robert.’

 ‘Nice to meet you Flynn, so what do you do then?’ Robert asked.

Aaron sucked in his lips and shook his head imperceptibly.

‘Yeah. I’m studying for a Master’s degree in engineering at Leeds Uni.’

Aaron tried to stop himself from smiling as he saw Robert try to hide his surprise.

‘Nice one mate. Our company, the company I direct, employs quite a few engineers. Let me know if you’re interested.’  Aaron choked on his drink.

Diane put the drinks Robert had ordered on the bar and he paid, then took a sip from his beer.

‘Uh, isn’t Finn waiting for you?’ Aaron asked.

‘We’re not on a date.’ He sneered.

‘Well, I am.’ Aaron answered and watched Robert blink in shock. He turned to Flynn. ‘Darts?’

‘Sounds great.’ Flynn smiled into his eyes.

 

Robert sat back down with Finn, who lined up the drink that Robert put down next to the one he was already drinking.

‘Do you play darts?’ Robert asked him a little absently, looking across as Aaron, Flynn, Adam and Victoria as they started to play.

‘Uh, no. I played once upon a time and then I got banned. I quite enjoy table tennis though.’

‘Yeah? Give you a game sometime.’ Robert replied distractedly, he put his hand on Finn’s neck and stroked gently with his thumb, looking at his hairline.

‘Right.’ Finn swallowed. ‘Call of nature.’ He stood up and started making his way to the bathroom.

Robert listened to Aaron laugh. He noticed Flynn put his hand against Aaron’s hip and the look Aaron gave him in reply.

 

He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Finn was just walking out, Robert pulled him back in through the door and pushed him into a cubicle. Robert pressed his lips onto Finn’s, breathing hard.

Aaron turned to Flynn. ‘Just going for a slash.’ He said and winked, ‘Get me another drink eh?’

He entered the bathroom quietly, aware that Robert and Finn must be in a cubicle.

Robert pulled back from the kiss. Finn looked at him. ‘You want to go somewhere?  We could always find an empty room in the B & B.’

Robert sighed.

‘You know what, mate. You are such a nice guy and a good mate, but I’m really not feeling it. I don’t want to spoil the friendship, if you know what I mean.’

‘Yeah? Then what was all the flirting about? You were the one putting an arm around my neck and doing all that stuff. And why did you just kiss me?’

‘You… you’re right. What can I say? Sorry Finn. I’ve not been myself lately.’

Finn opened the door and pushed past Aaron.

Aaron raised his eyebrows at Robert.

‘Like being back at school.’ He commented. Robert scowled and stepped forward.

‘So who’s this Flynn bloke, anyway?’

‘Why, jealous are you?’ Aaron asked.

Robert ran both hands through his hair.

‘Course I fucking am.’ He said. ‘Course I fucking am.’

 

Aaron looked at Robert. How was he ever going to get over him?

‘Well. What do you think it’s been like for me these past couple of months? You with your one night stand after another. If you want to do one night stands, do them away from home!’ He sneered.

‘Why would you care, Aaron? You don’t want anything to do with me.’

Aaron shook his head.

‘I shouldn’t want anything to do with you. Just tell me one thing though, are you straight or are you gay. Robert?

‘I’m bisexual, Aaron. I’d have thought that was obvious.’

Aaron tried to stop a smile from spreading on his face.

‘But it doesn’t matter what I am. Because I’m only into you. I want you.’

‘Is that right?’ Aaron asked.

‘But you don’t want anything to do with me.’

‘Well, I can change my mind.’

So Robert leaned forward and kissed Aaron and Aaron kissed him back.

Flynn walked in and walked out again, deciding to go home. Adam, Doug, Ashley walked in and said, in turn:  what the …. guys, pardon and excuse me. Bob walked in and said; found your flavor then? Kerry walked in and walked out again saying, get a room.

 ‘You want to come upstairs?’ Aaron asked eventually.

So Victoria got her steady and suitable relationship for Robert, just perhaps not the one she was expecting.

 


End file.
